A dispatched emergency vehicle needs to respond to a call and reach the scene as quickly as possible. Use of GPS tracking may assist the emergency vehicle and/or dispatcher in determining the quickest route to the scene; however, the emergency vehicle does not always have the benefit of receiving real-time data about the call or route and/or the ability to interact directly with the dispatcher in a visual form. Other than by communicating through cellular or paging technology, the dispatcher also may be limited in the amount of information that he/she receives related to the dispatched emergency vehicle and accordingly may have limited ability to provide updates in real-time to ensure that the emergency vehicle reaches the scene in the specified amount of time. Further, the dispatcher or operator may be limited in the ability to review what happened when an emergency vehicle responded to a call other than reviewing time stamps from an onboard tracking device associated with an emergency vehicle.